gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bobcat
The Bobcat is a continually recurring range of two-door pick-up trucks first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III and featured in nearly every game since then, with the only exception being GTA Advance. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions resembles a 1989-1994 Toyota Pickup Truck with 1995-2005 Tacoma influences, while the GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions are based on the first generation Ford Ranger. They are available in a one tone body color, or two for the GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions. While similar to earlier renditions, the GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories renditions also sport lower ground clearance. The GTA III rendition has a 3D modeling glitch where one headlight is rounded but the other is longer and rectangular. Certain Bobcats in GTA San Andreas may feature Sprunk cans or a spare wheel in the back, and the Bobcat can be also upgraded at TransFender in GTA San Andreas with changeable wheels, exhausts, etc. Along with the GTA Vice City rendition of the Moonbeam, the game's Bobcat is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to features its name printed on its body (on the tailgate). The Bobcat is used as a gang car by the Trailer Park Mafia in GTA Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Bobcat is now a full-size step side pickup truck, rather than a compact. It mostly resembles a slightly altered 1988-1998 Chevrolet C/K with the headlamps similar to the older 1981-1987 model. Bobcats can be seen with optional grille guards, or a roll bar with or without four lights on top, and on rare occurrences, with both. Bobcats may also, very rarely, come with an additional bed cover. The Bobcat will never be found without boxes in the compartment. It sells for $2,500 at S&M Auto Sales after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The GTA Chinatown Wars Bobcat is similar to the GTA IV one in terms of appearance, with several minor tweaks and a permanent roll bar. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Pre-GTA IV Bobcats have a V6 engine, with the only exception being the 4-cylinder in San Andreas and Vice City Stories. The Bobcat is fairly slow at 135 mph , but has high torque and strong, stiff suspension. However, the low power and heavy weight means it takes a long time and a straight and clear road for the Bobcat to achieve maximum speed. It is rear-wheel drive and handles well on rough terrain, so it can be used for mild off-roading, but is inferior to the Patriot in this respect. Some versions are four wheel drive. In GTA San Andreas, like the Sadler, the four cylinder engine is mounted transversely, which is impossible to drive the rear wheels without driving the front as well. In GTA San Andreas the Bobcat together with the Sadler is the third most durable vehicle in the game, as seen in the stats. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The truck has a very powerful 550 Cubic Inch (9.0L) V10 engine . Despite having "SUPER 4X4" written on the side, the Bobcat is purely rear wheel drive, or they may have the 4WD disabled. In terms of performance, the Bobcat is capable of rapid acceleration and a slow top speed. The vehicle does not turn sharply, but can powerslide around corners with enough use of the emergency brake. Off road, the Bobcat suffers from lack of 4WD, low ground clearance, and extremely poor wheel articulation. Also, the engine is somewhat overpowering, resulting in undesired wheel-spin in soft sand. The truck should not be considered a heavy duty vehicle for off road use. The Bobcat also has a 5-speed manual transmission, as indicated by a third pedal to the left, if looked at closely enough. Damage is average, and because of the roll bar, it will not have much roof damage in rollovers. The Bobcat shares the same engine and horn sound as the Rancher. Modifications (GTA: San Andreas) The Bobcat can be modified at TransFenders. The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Image Gallery DSC00016.JPG|The incorrectly transversely mounted 4-cylinder engine in the San Andreas Bobcat. Bobcat sport.png|A Bobcat variant in GTA IV. Variants 3D Universe The regular Bobcat is available with various unique qualities in some of the games it appears in: *In GTA III, the player can acquire a bulletproof, fireproof and explosion-proof Bobcat from "Evidence Dash". This can be achieved by pinning the truck at an obstacle and carjacking it while it remains stationary or slow-moving. (Note: The doors of the Bobcat are locked, even after all six packages are dropped, making carjacking the vehicle impossible) If the player is required to destroy the evidence by destroying the truck, the player can do so by going to a safehouse garage, ramming the truck until it catches fire, park and leave the truck in the garage and wait for it to explode (thereby completing the mission). Once the player reopens the garage door, the truck is fully repaired. *In GTA Vice City, the player can acquire a black-and-red Bobcat during "Autocide", when the player is required to kill two targets (Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter) in the parked Bobcat. The easiest way to obtain the truck is by killing the driver using a sniper rifle from afar (which forces the passenger to exit the truck instead of gaining control of the truck himself), gaining access to the truck. Bobcat-GTAVC-Autocide-front.jpg|The black-and-red "Autocide" Bobcat obtained from Autocide in GTA Vice City. *In GTA San Andreas, two all-black Bobcats (suspected to be used by the CIA) are featured during "Stowaway". The player can reach the Bobcats, at the cost of missing the departing Andromada and failing the mission. Bobcat-GTASA-CIA-front.jpg|A black Bobcat featured during "Stowaway" in GTA San Andreas. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, two uniquely colored Bobcats are featured during "Love and Bullets" (colored black) and "Panlantic Land Grab" (colored white with brown bumpers). HD Universe *In GTA IV, a Bobcat is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a pale brown body. As a new Bobcat will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Just like the Rancher, the Bobcat may spawn with a few accessories. Bobcat-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Bobcat in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. *In GTA Chinatown Wars, there is a gang variant driven by the Irish Killers gang. The "gang" Bobcat is distinguished by its green body and red roof. Bobcat-GTACW-gang.png|Irish Killers variant of the Bobcat in GTA Chinatown Wars. Notable Owners *Avery Carrington (seen only during the mission Panlantic Land Grab) *Marcus Hammond *Marty Jay Williams *Mary-Beth Maybell (possibly) *Phil Bacerra *Zhou Ming Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Marco's Bistro, Saint Mark's, Portland *AMCo. Petroleum Company Petrol Station, Harwood, Portland *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland *Beach, Portland Beach, Portland *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking lot, Belleville Park, Staunton Island *Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island *Staunton View picnic area, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Often seen driving around in Viceport and at Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection in Downtown Los Santos. *Usually found beside the Mass Grave in Bone County, between Area 69 and Verdant Meadows. *Common in Red County, Flint County, Tierra Robada and Bone County. *Three unique Black one's in Stowaway. *Parked in a trailer park in Los Santos Inlet, Flint County. *Parked in Bone County, near Las Brujas town and Area 69. *Spawns in place of the Mr. Whoopee at the rest stop in Las Payasadas in the Xbox version. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland *Parking lot, Portland Harbor, Portland *Liberty Tree parking lot, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *East of the Liberty Tree parking lot on the roadside, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *In the waters north of the ferry terminal Rockford, Staunton Island ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *To the west of Pay 'n' Spray on an area which is on the map green but where little cabins are located, Little Haiti. *Near Marty Jay Williams' trailer next to the Sunshine Autos building site, Little Havana. Appears in a constant peach and white body color. It is available from the beginning of the game until after the mission D.I.V.O.R.C.E.. *Next to another trailer in the trailer park, near Marty Jay Williams' trailer. (PSP version only) *On the Washington Mall building site, Ocean Beach *To the east of the future Bunch of Tools hardware store in the parking lot, Washington Beach. *Next to the place where the player can complete the road races (on the fairground), Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *When the player has escaped the old factory in the mission Hostile Negotiation, Niko and Roman escape in a Bobcat. It can be kept after the mission. *Found parked on top of the parking lot near Francis International Airport, as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. *Often spawns around North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Usually driving around East Hook in Broker. *One is by the old hospital in The Snow Storm. *Spawns in Beachgate, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In a back alley on the eastern edge of Willis, Dukes. Activates "Riding Shotgun" sub-mission. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Bobcat are: ** GTA Vice City + GTA Vice City Stories: V-Rock. ** GTA San Andreas: Radio X. ** GTA IV: San Juan Sounds. ** GTA V: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. * The Bobcat is an American mammal in the cat family. * There was a real vehicle produced by Mercury called the Bobcat. * The name Bobcat may also be a reference to Bobcat EMEA, an excavator manufacturer. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * During development of GTA III, the Bobcat originally had a roll cage. * At one point during development of GTA III, the Bobcat sometimes came in a gold color. * As seen in the E3 Trailer, the Bobcat had a generic metal texture for the bed, before it was changed to the default body material of the bodywork. The texture still exists. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *It is the most common pickup truck in the game, appearing almost everywhere. * In GTA San Andreas, a visual glitch is present in the Bobcat. If the player goes to any Transfenders mod shop and choose any exhaust pipe mod option, the custom exhaust pipes will be incorrectly placed inside the rear bumper. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * There is a visual glitch in GTA Vice City Stories; After visiting a Pay 'n' Spray in a Bobcat, the tailgate will appear open. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable paper-craft model of the game's Bobcat. The vehicle's design is more alike that of GTA IV than GTA Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * If the player attempts to hop on to the rear cargo/freight compartment while the vehicle is still in motion, the player would most likely lose his/her balance and result in a bad fall on to the ground. However if the player happens to be stuck in the cargo/freight compartment, his/her health will get gradually reduced and eventually become wasted. * Twice the Bobcat is used as a getaway vehicle in Hostile Negotiation and The Snow Storm, chronologically. Navigation }} de:Bobcat es:Bobcat fr:Bobcat pl:Bobcat pt:Bobcat ru:Bobcat ro:Bobcat Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:SUTs